


Maybe Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave talks a pretty big game, but truth be told, he's never even been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me a request on tumblr. Leave me requests at theclassicr0undab0ut.tumblr.com <3

You probably shouldn't have gotten yourself into this situation.

Okay, so it kind of seemed pretty inevitable now that you look back on it.

But still.

The air under this blanket is getting really hot, and you're probably flushed, which makes you look like you're blushing, and you are totally not. So not. Luckily, the batteries in John's flashlight are about to go out, so he probably can't even see in the dim light, especially without his glasses.

"Come oooooooon, Dave!" he half whispers at you. "Tell me!"

"Why, it's not even a big deal, man, just chill," you say, avoiding eye contact.

"But Dave!"

"This is so uncool, Egbert."

"Tell me!"

"Why do you even wanna know dude? It doesn't fucking matter!"

"Shoosh!" he urges. "My dad can't hear us."

What kind of asshole tells two teenage boys that you have to be in bed at 11:00 during a sleepover? That's some weird stuff as far as you're concerned. You don't even go to bed at 11:00 on a school night.

"Sorry," you mutter. His eyes nervously dart around as he listens for footsteps. You swear his eyes are bluer than anyone's eyes have the right to be. 

His voice drops to a full whisper. "Dave, you have to tell me. We're bros, so I have to know this stuff."

That earnest face is enough to break you.

"Okay, fine, if you wanna know. I've never kissed anyone. Not a girl. Not a boy. No one." You hang your head a little, avoiding his eyes in favor of your extremely fascinating fingernails.

"What???" He sounds genuinly shocked, and you have to look up. His face matches his tone exactly; he looks utterly bewildered, and you have to smile at that. He looks pretty funny right now.

"But...but you're Dave Strider. There's no way. You're way too cool." You see his hand go up to push up his glasses, and upon realizing they aren't there, brush his hair away instead. "I mean, it makes sense for me to not have kissed anyone, but you? I mean, did you just not like anyone enough yet or what?" He looks truly befuddled, and it's actually pretty cute on him.

"It isn't that big of a deal to me, Egbert," you explain. "It will happen eventually. It is the natural way of things, young one."

He looks as though he's deep in thought for a moment, before reaching a hand up to the back of his neck and scratching nervously.

"Um, hey, Dave?" he says nervously.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Well, I mean, this is just an idea or whatever but um. You know. Maybe, since neither of us have kissed anyone, we should. Practice. With each other. That's not like, gay or anything though, I mean, it's just for practice and you can totally say no and it won't be weird," he stammers out nervously.

This is the best thing that has ever happened to you, ever.

"Yeah man," you drawl nonchalantly,"Sounds okay to me. So you gonna lead this dance or am I gonna have to go for it?" 

He looks a little surprised, then nervous again. 

"I think we should meet in the middle. On the count of three?" You nod, closing your eyes. "Okay. One...Two...Three."

You're glad you at least know the basics of how to kiss, even if you've never done it yourself. You close your eyes, pucker (but not too much), and just sort of... go with it. 

The first thing to happen, of course, is your noses bumping gently just before your lips make contact. Oh right. You tilt your head slightly to the left, and push through it. His lips are a little chapped and kind of dry, but his lips are warm and feel really nice against yours. This feels...nice. You can feel him pull away slightly, only to plant small, close together kisses in the same place. You try your best to predict his movements, and even if it's a little sloppy and foreign, it feels alright to you. You actually really like it.

When he pulls away for good, you open your eyes to see a pink faced, smiling John Egbert.

"That was awesome," he whispers, smile reaching ear to ear.

It was, you admit to yourself. You really like kissing. Especially with him.

"You wanna give it another go?"


End file.
